The Bear Fight
by Sara K M
Summary: Canon. When Edward leaves them, Carlisle and Esme aren't sure how to handle it. Finally they go hunting and learn how to take there feelings out on their prey. This leads to unexpected intimacy.


The Bear Fight

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Twilight.**_

 **Since my last M – rated love scene was well received, I thought I'd try another idea that has been in my head for a while. Although it's** _ **quite**_ **different than "Love Blossoms," I hope some of you still enjoy it.**

Edward had been gone for a few months now, and Carlisle and Esme were still trying to survive without him. For a while, they were too sad to even speak to each other. It was as if they thought talking about Edward and his decision would only make it more real. But in the past couple of weeks, Esme was trying. She realized she couldn't survive this without her husband.

Carlisle was beginning to respond to her, too. Today, he had even agreed to go hunting jointly for big game. It was a great day for it, after all. A nice sunny, summer day where they could see the sun sparkle on their skin. And they knew the perfect forest to hunt without humans noticing them. Esme tried to focus on Carlisle and how nice it was that they were finally doing something together. But as they entered the forest, she couldn't help but remember the happy times the _three_ of them had hunting. Then her mind slipped to how Edward might be hunting his prey _now._ At this very moment, he could be stalking a human…suddenly sinking his teeth into the person's neck before his victim realized what was wrong…

Suddenly Esme realized how angry she was at Edward. He left there little family without even _thinking_ about the condition she and Carlisle would be in with their son gone. Esme had learned to handle her first son's death. At least her baby wasn't in pain anymore. But she didn't think she'd _ever_ learn to live happily without Edward. In the five months since he'd left, her pain hadn't diminished at all. Didn't that matter to the boy? Not only that, but he was living a life that went against _everything_ Carlisle believed in. How could he turn his back on everything Carlisle had taught him?

In the far distance, Esme saw movement in the bushes as she thought about Edward. Without thinking, she ran ahead to investigate, sniffing the air as she did so. Bear. That would taste nice, she supposed. Within minutes she grabbed the brown bear tightly from behind. The bear started to growl and tried to claw at her in response but it had no effect on Esme. He growled and struggled to get away. Esme held tightly to the bear, enjoying the fact _he_ could not run away from her. The bear tried to push Esme off him with his huge paw but Esme bit him on the arm instead. The warm blood began to trickle down her throat, but the bear struggled again, and Esme bit him on the other arm.

By the time she finally killed the bear, Esme had bit him in three places, finally ending up on his neck. Fighting the bear had allowed her to release some of her anger, so had been kind of enjoyable. (As enjoyable as anything could be without Edward.) Unfortunately, Esme had also made a mess when she was fighting the bear. Her face and neck was smeared with bear blood and her shirt was covered with a mix of brown bear hair and drops of blood. She hadn't gotten herself into such a state since she was a newborn. Esme liked to think she and Carlisle were past the point of being self – conscious about what they looked like, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Esme commented, knowing he was right behind her. "That wasn't like me, I know. I'm usually a careful feeder." How closely had he been watching before?

"Don't be concerned about it," Carlisle replied from behind her in his smooth, wonderful voice. "It looked like it was something you needed to do." So he _had_ seen everything.

"I suppose so," Esme admitted softly. At least he was understanding. Just like he always was.

Then Carlisle walked over so he was facing her. "Esme," he began, trying to look in to her eyes. But suddenly he looked her up and down, as if he was _really_ noticing her appearance for the first time.

Esme sighed and looked down. He didn't like it. She knew it. He tried to be understanding, but this…shabby, wild look was so unlike his sweet wife.

A couple of minutes past and all that could be heard was the sound of them breathing, the trees rustling, and birds tweeting in the far distance. Then suddenly Carlisle grabbed her and began licking the blood off of her face intently. Esme was so surprised by the action she exclaimed, "Carlisle!" What on earth was he doing?

Carlisle paused briefly. "I know. I should get my own meal. And I shouldn't attack you like that. I'm sorry, Esme. I tried. But seeing you covered in blood like this…I have a difficult time controlling myself, I'm afraid." With that, he went back to licking the blood off.

And Esme decided to let herself enjoy it. He had a very talented tongue, after all.

When he finished with her face, Carlisle peppered Esme's face with kisses. Then he looked at the blood on her neck for a second before she assured him, "It's fine." So Carlisle dove in and licked her neck as well. It felt amazing. Even better than when he was licking her face. Esme couldn't stop herself from moaning. She brought her hands up to his chest and began caressing as well. It was so firm.

When Carlisle finished licking the blood off her neck, he began nibbling on the drops of blood all over her blue blouse, brushing the bear hair aside as he went. His hands were just as talented as his tongue, so Esme enjoyed both. Still moaning, she began covering his head with small kisses.

When he finished, Esme began unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel his skin and see more of the sunlight bounce off him. Carlisle paused for a second. "Are you sure, Sweetheart?" he asked her. "Here? Maybe I took it too far…?"

Esme smiled at him, understanding his concern. They didn't usually make love in the forest. But yes, she was sure. "Absolutely, Carlisle. And don't blame yourself. It was wonderful. Here I was, afraid you didn't like me all messy and covered in blood, and suddenly you find me so irresistible you can't control yourself?" She returned to unbuttoning his shirt, caressing his firm chest again at the same time.

Carlisle's face lit up, like he understood everything now. He leaned over and kissed her lips once, then began taking off her blouse. They took turns kissing each other's skin where the skin sparkled.

"I love you, Carlisle," she told him as he took off her black hunting pants, squeezing her bottom as he did so. "Mmmm," she hummed at that.

Then she carefully took off his pants squeezing Carlisle's behind as well.

When they were finally naked, Carlisle guided Esme to the grass, kissing her deeply all the while. He tasted a combination of bear blood and Carlisle, and the flavor was even more arousing than normal. Esme was beginning to understand why Carlisle had found her so attractive covered in blood. She clung to him again, and kissed him back just as deeply. Finally, Carlisle climbed on top of her and pushed in.

As they moved back and forth, Carlisle began licking her neck again. "I think I missed a blood spot here somewhere," he muttered. Personally, Esme found that unlikely. Her husband had been just as thorough as he was at everything when he licked the blood off earlier. Carlisle never did _anything_ half way. But if he wanted to double check…that was fine with her. She moaned again and ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"I love you, Esme," he muttered several minutes later, as he caressed her sides, looking at the way the sun sparkled on her skin.

"I..." Esme began. "Mmmm!" she moaned, as she lost her train of thought when she felt something building inside her. She squeezed her legs a little tighter around him, which Carlisle would know meant she wanted him to speed up. He did.

All at once, Esme felt like she was soaring out of her body, just as she felt Carlisle's warmth begin to fill her. When she returned, his semen still dripped inside her a little, so she squeezed him again. Esme preferred to make certain every drop of his essence was inside of her before he pulled out. "I love you, Carlisle," she finally told him, giving him another deep kiss as the last drops of semen landed inside her.

Esme smiled at him as he finally pulled out of her and they began to redress. "Perhaps we _both_ benefited from my fight with the bear."

Carlisle nodded. "I suppose."

"I normally wouldn't act that way, but since Edward left us, I was so _angry_ at him, and I guess I didn't have anyone to unleash my anger on. Until the bear," Esme decided to explain.

An awkward silence followed and Esme realized this was the first time either of them had mentioned Edward's name in a long time. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Would this make it worse?

For several minutes, all either of them could hear were the sounds of the forest again.

"Like I said before, you _needed_ that bear fight, Esme," Carlisle finally commented. "And I…found you quite appealing."

Esme smiled, thinking of his reaction again. "I'm glad you did, Carlisle." She chuckled. Then she thought of something. "But you still haven't fed yet. I'm sure we can find another bear if we look hard enough."

Carlisle sighed. "I suppose," he replied again. He didn't like focusing on his own needs, Esme knew.

Esme smiled. "I know it's not really your thing to fight a bear like that either. But maybe you might be angry at Edward too?"

Carlisle began to shake his head. "No, I don't think that's really necessary for me, Esme…"

Esme remembered how close Edward and Carlisle used to be. She remembered the way he reacted when Edward left. Carlisle had some emotions he wasn't dealing with, just as she had. She took his head in her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Carlisle, but I think it might be. And then I could help you 'clean up' all the blood, too?"

The expression on Carlisle's face changed immediately. He thought about it for a minute before replying. "A bear fight might be all right." He sniffed the air. "I think I smell another one about three miles from here."

With that they both took off in the correct direction, eager for another bear fight.

 **When I wrote this, I intended for it to be a one - shot. But I've recently been inspired to write the Carlisle - fights - the - bear - and - Esme - cleans - him - up scene of this. So stay tuned!**


End file.
